


Cat Naps

by Hapkido9061



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BOXES, Cat/Human Hybrids, Chenmin, Fluff, Hybrid Chen, Hybrid Xiumin, Hybrid!AU, M/M, No Angst, Owner Junmyeon, Owner Yixing, Scheming, XiuChen - Freeform, lots of boxes, not really there sulay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:42:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21713974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hapkido9061/pseuds/Hapkido9061
Summary: Jongdae is a simple tabby hybrid. He likes meat and napping up in high places. He likes Minseok and all of his toys. And boxes.The one thing Yixing wasn't prepared for were the sudden charges popping up on his phone for things Jongdae has never shown interest in. Maybe his hybrid is hiding something...
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 93
Collections: EXZOO : Third Round





	Cat Naps

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I thought it would do my own sanity well to write something light with no angst or sadness or characters dying, and so this story was born! I hope you all enjoy my random thoughts I got in between finals and studying <3

He waits.

The silence fills the living room, the new inhabitant unaware of what is lurking around the edge of the sofa. Yellow eyes watch as the dimpled man takes off his shoes one by one. A sudden sound has his ears flicking backwards before shooting towards the human again. the man begins to walk into the living room with his phone in hand, paying no attention to the danger that awaits him.

Yixing takes one more step forward.

Jongdae pounces.

Jongdae cackles at the shrill screech coming from his owner. Yixing’s face is screwed up in mock annoyance as he ruffles Jongdae’s hair.

“Did I scare you really bad this time? Like, the most horrible awful thing you thought was attacking you?”

“You sure did. I almost had a heart attack.” Yixing holds a hand to his chest to show the young hybrid just how close he had been to dying. He looks over to the enormous box that had concealed his cat. Jongdae flicks his tail to hit Yixing on the arm. “What would you do if I died? No one to feed you or cuddle you!”

“I’d move to Junmyeon’s house with Minseokie!”

“What if they threw you out to the street?” Yixing teases, keeping up the horrible consequences. But he stops right when Jongdae’s bottom lip pouts out and his hybrid looks close to tears.

“I’m still a child! They couldn’t let me alone out there!”

“16 is hardly a child. And you’re too cute to throw out to the street,” Yixing adds, ruffling the hair on Jongdae’s head in between his orange striped ears. The tabby’s tail swished back and forth before a low purring came from his chest. Yixing withdrew his hand, motioning for Jongdae to follow him into the kitchen.

He had to stay later at work today. Jongdae is normally fine when he’s left alone now that he’s sixteen, but during dinnertime he gets antsy when there’s no one else to play with. Yixing figures he was attacked because of the energy building up in his hybrid’s body. And the fact that most hybrids are just childish in general, always wanting attention and to play rather than being alone. He’ll have to schedule a playdate with Baekhyun or Minseok soon.

Yixing pulls down a set of mixing bowls from the cabinet. Jongdae saunters up to his side and watches his every action. As Yixing continues to pull out utensils, Jongdae grabs the ingredients that Yixing will need. His owner laughs to himself as he pulls out the needed ingredients for his favorite chicken stew. It’s his secret way of showing Yixing how he can make up being late to him.

Yixing caves with ease and pulls the chicken out of the freezer to pop in the microwave and defreeze. Jongdae whoops with joy.

“Where’d you get that huge box by the way? I don’t recongizes it from anything I’ve bought lately,” Yixing says as he continues to chop up carrots and peppers- the only vegetables that Jongdae will eat. But at the question, Jongdae’s ears flatten and his tail whips in the air back and forth. No matter how suspicious the scene, Yixing can’t help but find his hybrid adorable.

He’s still waiting for an answer when he switches the stove off for dinner. Yixing doesn’t want to have to get serious, but a box that big wit ha shipping label had to of come with _something_ in it. He just needs to figure out what. It probably is expensive, too, for the size that it is.

“So Jongdae…”

Jongdae’s ears perk up but he doesn’t pause from shoveling bites of the stew into his mouth. “Yes…?”

“What’d you order today?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Yixing sighs internally, seeing that Jongdae is going to play this game. “You know, there’s a big box in the living room and I would like to know what you thought was so important to order that you had to do it without telling me.”

The hybrid peers back at the half-destroyed box still lying in the middle of the living room floor. His whole demeanor perks up at the sight of it and Yixing is convinced it must be something important to make Jongdae that happy. Why else would he be so excited? Yixing goes over to the box and settles on the ground, looking around on the ground for what came in the box. He doesn’t find anything.

“Jongdae. What was in here?”

“In where?”

“In the box.”

“Nothing!” Jongdae chirps. A mischievous smile makes its way onto his face and Yixing knows he won’t be getting any answers out of the hybrid. Yixing takes the easy way out and checks the Amazon order summary on his phone. He balks at what Jongdae orders. The hybrid must realizes that he could be angry, so he sprawls out in Yixing’s lap. His hand mindlessly paws at the box within arm’s reach.

“Did you really just order a one-hundred-dollar coat rack?!”

“Possibly…”

Yixing groans, throwing his head into his hands.

. . .

“Now, I don’t want you to get in trouble again. Junmyeon’s being gracious enough as it is,” Yixing reminds Jongdae, muttering the last part to more himself than the young hybrid. Jongdae just nods as he continues to watch all of the tall skyscrapers pass by his car window. His owner sighs, ruffling the hair in between his ears for a second.

“How close are we? I want to see Minseok!”

“You won’t see him if you use that impatient tone again,” Yixing scolds. He feels a little bad about it seeing the way Jongdae’s face drops into a pout. But when did he get such a spoiled hybrid? Cute, but spoiled. “We’re just about there. I need to find the entrance for the parking ramp.”

Jongdae all but vibrates in his seat with the excitement of seeing his best friend for a sleepover. Late last night, Yixing had received a call that the hospital needed him to go across the country for a conference for a full week. He would have to go to it alone, and Jongdae couldn’t be trusted on his own for that long.

Hence the reason Junmyeon is a saint in human form.

He asked once last night and Junmyeon immediately agreed to watch over Jongdae while he travels. His excuse was that Minseok has been begging him to have a sleepover with Jongdae as well, and Yixing sure isn’t going to debate that.

They pull into the underground parking ramp once Yixing signs them in with the code Junmyeon gave them. Having two hybrids that are glued to the hip means lots of visits to Junmyeon’s penthouse in the city. And to their house on the outskirts of the suburbs, but out there certainly is never as busy as it is here. Yixing has no clue how Junmyeon manages to keep a hybrid when he doesn’t have a yard to let Minseok romp around in when his energy gets too high.

Jongdae pops out of the car before the engine shuts off. Yixing wants to remind him how unsafe that is, but he lets the issue drop seeing Jongdae dash ahead to the door into the lobby. Before meeting up with the tabby, Yixing grabs the duffle bag filled with extra clothes for Jongdae.

“Hurry, hurry, hurry!”

At the sight of Yixing huffing up the flight of stairs to Junmyeon’s high penthouse (curse that broken elevator…), Jongdae laughs with a hiccupping taunt. Yixing shoots him a fake glare before setting the bag down for a minute.

“What did you even pack in here?” Yixing wonders aloud, unzipping the top. His question is answered when he sees the plethora of toys and snacks that Jongdae put in.

“Just stuff to share with Minnie.”

“Did you even pack clothes?”

“Some.”

“Jongdae, you’re going to be here a full week. Don’t tell me you only packed one change of clothes.”

The silence isn’t reassuring. But it’s too late at this point to turn back and get more clothes. Yixing already knew he would stop to talk to Junmyeon, and he’ll be cutting it close for his flight. Jongdae will probably end up wearing Minseok’s clothes since they “smell so much better” according to the hybrid.

Yixing passes the duffle bag to Jongdae when it gets too heavy on his shoulder. They still have five flights of stairs to walk up and he sure isn’t going to suffer through that. Jongdae takes it willingly, rushing ahead to get to the door.

He arrives behind the tabby out of breath (but Yixing will never admit that!). Before he can ring the doorbell, the door flings open to reveal the sight of a grinning Minseok. Yixing knows he probably smelled them from two flights down ago and was waiting for them to get closer.

“Minseokie!!”

Jongdae screeches and drops the duffel in favor of wrapping his fellow hybrid in a bear hug. Minseok returns it with as much enthusiasm. A frazzled Junmyeon peeks his head around his Siamese hybrid and tries his best to smile to Yixing.

Yixing flinches at the continuous noise caused from their hybrids tromping into Minseok’s playroom. “Rough morning?”

“He didn’t want to do any chores or even clean for Jongdae. He’s too excited,” Junmyeon says with a shake of his head. “And here I thought that once Minseok hit 18 he would chill out.”

“Jongdae’s the catalyst, I tell you” Yixing jokes. He picks up the abandoned bag and brings it in when Junmyeon steps back to give room. “He goes from one hundred to a thousand real quick. There’s isn’t even a zero with him!”

Junmyeon laughs. He agrees without argument at that fact. Yixing yawns into his sleeve; the exhaustion of the upcoming trip is already plaguing his mind and bringing down his energy. A plethora of food is in the middle of being prepared for lunch and scattered about the marble counters. Yixing plops himself down onto the top of an empty space, ignoring the scolding hit from Junmyeon.

“You’re picking up too many bad habits from Jongdae,” Junmyeon mumbles as he returns to chopping chicken to put into wraps. Yixing smiles cheekily before snagging a chunk of carrot to nibble on.

A crash comes from the hybrids’ room followed by a quiet ‘oh no’. Yixing closes his mouth from almost answering to the previous comment. His face flashes a little bit of guilt.

“Are you sure you can handle them for the week? I hate springing this on you…”

Junmyeon waves him off. “Seriously, it’s no problem. Minseok has been asking when Jongdae could come over again. By this point we should just move in together, so we don’t have to listen to their constant whining about missing each other.” He tosses the last of the lettuce in the sink to rinse off.

Yixing pauses mid-chew. “You’re joking I think, but that’s not a terrible idea.”

He gets a flick of water to his face in return. Yixing laughs, especially when Junmyeon’s face scrunches up in that certain way when he’s thinking. With his comment earlier, it did start both of them thinking.

Maybe living together wouldn’t be so bad. And Yixing knows Jongdae won’t be so lonely during the days when he’s away. But another crash- this time louder and more expensive sounding- cuts his thoughts short.

Scratch that, maybe it would.

“Minseok!...”

“It’s nothing! Nothing!”

They aren’t relieved at the answer.

“I’ll go check up on them. It’s time for me to head out anyways.”

Junmyeon nods. “Tell them it’s time to eat in five minutes too.”

Yixing braces himself for the worst when he cracks the door to the playroom open. He finds Jongdae and Minseok sprawled out on the floor fake wrestling with a huge stuffed dragon in the middle of them. Pieces of a now broken toy box lay all around them from where it had been resting on a higher shelf.

“Jongdae,” Yixing calls to get his hybrid’s attention. The tabby pauses in wrestling when Yixing says his name- the distraction perfect for Minseok. He pounces on Jongdae one final time and pinning him to the ground. His tail swishes back and forth in victory when he finally lets his opponent rise from his shame. “I’m going to head out now.”

Jongdae throws him a pout. Yixing smiles through the guilt of leaving him for a full week. He opens his arms for a goodbye hug which Jongdae jumps right into. The hybrid loves to cuddle.

“Please don’t terrorize Junmyeon more than you do me. We want him to like you,” Yixing jokes, pulling away to look Jongdae in the eye. His eyes crinkle as the furry ears lean back in amusement. “Love you, be good.”

“Love you too!”

Yixing places on last kiss on the top of Jongdae’s head before heading out the door. “And Junmyeon said it’s lunch time so be done with whatever you’re doing!”

He steps to the side as Minseok and Jongdae scramble to their feet. They’re out the door before Yixing to get back to the kitchen. Yixing shakes his head. He pauses to assess the damage done on the playroom from only this morning (let alone what will be done by the time the week’s over). What catches his attention are all of the huge boxes scattered about the room.

Some of them look brand new while others are beat up and ripped in the corners. Others were covered in claw marks.

Cats will be cats, if you ask Yixing.

. . .

Jongdae waits until Junmyeon says his final goodnight and closes the door to Minseok’s room. Much like his own room at home, the bed is lofted and attached up high to the wall rather than down on the ground. Platforms rest on two of the other walls at varying heights to lounge on while a bay window with cushions and pillows is on the third. Jongdae would have been jealous if he didn’t have the same type of room.

He curls up further into Minseok’s warmth. Just like Yixing warned, Jongdae had no clothes minus one set of day clothes so he was in some of Junmyeon’s old t shirts and sweats that had a tail hole cut out. They are his normal clothes to wear if he got too messy over here and Junmyeon couldn’t send him home in the clothes he came in.

The older hybrid pulls out his phone so they can both watch some videos before heading off to sleep (like Junmyeon thought they are doing now). A low purr begins in the back of Jongdae’s throat as he sinks down into the blankets. He’s not quite sleepy yet but getting there. Between the warmth of Minseok and the warmth of the blankets, Jongdae is in heaven.

Minseok giggles at something from the video. Jongdae’s ears perk up at the sound. It reminds him to ask a question that he’s been curious about for a while.

“Hey Minnie. Did you get your boxes too?”

The older hybrid pauses the video and nods. “I told Junmyeon I wanted one of those fancy scratching poles that take up half the room. It came in so many huge boxes to put together! Junmyeon’s been working on the actual thing which is nice, but I already got what I wanted,” Minseok says with a sly smile. “How’d the plan work for you?”

“Yixing didn’t suspect a thing… Although he was a little upset about me not telling him I bought something.”

They spend the next few minutes planning how to get more boxes. All of the things to order! Jongdae brainstorms a fridge, maybe a new mattress if those come in boxes, and a chair you have to assemble yourself. Minseok only comes up with a canopy tent before the yawns get the best of him.

He entwines his tail with Jongdae and pulls the younger tighter into him. Jongdae wraps his arms around Minseok’s middle and lets himself drift off as well. All of their planning can be done tomorrow.

For now, sleep is what he wants the most.

. . .

“Where’s Jongdae?”

Jongdae can hear the voice of Yixing all the way from in the playroom when he focuses. From his side, Minseok has to stifle his giggles so they won’t be caught. They both curl up further into the brown cardboard walls when Junmyeon mentions that they’ve been quiet all morning since breakfast.

If only they knew.

Yixing’s light footsteps come to a stop outside the playroom door. He cracks it open and Jongdae knows he can’t see anything but dark shadows and a little crack of sunlight where the blinds are open a bit. Minseok slaps a hand over his mouth when a laugh threatens to spill out of his lips. Even when the lights are flicked on, Jongdae and Minseok remain as silent as can be.

“Are you sure they’re in here?” Yixing calls back out to Junmyeon still in the kitchen. He steps further into the playroom, trying to avoid stepping on any toys or blankets strewn about. Jongdae watches as his owner pauses to pick up one of them, he snuck over- a bird covered in stringy feathers.

“I haven’t seen them leave,” Junmyeon responds after a beat.

Yixing hums. His eyes appear to catch Jongdae’s, causing the tabby to stop breathing for a second. Thinking he had been caught, Jongdae gets ready to pounce anyways. But Yixing keeps turning about the room, forgoing the pile of boxes hiding the two hybrids.

“Huh. I wonder where they are,” Yixing mumbles, scratching at his ear. “I guess you can stop making their lunch. If they aren’t here, we can just go out to eat instead.”

Junmyeon gives a little chuckle, catching onto the scheme immediately. “It has been a while since it’s just been us two, hasn’t it?”

“How sad that they might have to miss out on lunch though!”

Jongdae’s eyes go wide at the thought of not getting food until dinner. How horrible would that be! He nudges Minseok who silently agrees to surprise Yixing before he left the room and the house with Junmyeon. The tabby goes first, slinking around the edge of the box and only bumping into its side once. He screeches and jumps onto Yixing’s back in one swift movement.

Minseok follows closely behind. Unlike Jongdae, he goes straight for Yixing’s legs and wraps himself around them so the human can’t move. It startles Yixing at first. With Jongdae on his back and Minseok on his feet, Yixing stumbles and has to catch himself on the wall.

“Were you surprised? You didn’t see me or Dae at all!” Minseok exclaims as his arms tighten around Yixing’s legs.

“Very much so,” Yixing says while petting at Minseok’s soft ears. Jongdae makes a noise of complaint and butts his head into the side of Yixing’s face. He pulls his hand off of Minseok and pets his own hybrid. “Both of you shocked me, I almost had a heart attack!”

“You’ve used that line before,” Jongdae taunts. “You aren’t gonna have one!”

“You catch on fast, my kitties.”

Jongdae buries his face into Yixing’s neck as he carries him out, dragging Minseok along on his leg with every heavy step. They reach the kitchen to find Junmyeon finishing up the last vegetables for lunch. When he catches sight of the trio, he bursts out in laughter.

The mood remains light for the rest of the meal. Jongdae and Minseok steal food from each other’s plate when they think the other isn’t looking while Yixing and Junmyeon look on in amusement. It only turns down for a brief second when Yixing tells Jongdae to start packing to head back home. His ears droop down in a pitiful show of disappointment.

Yixing doesn’t fall for it.

He pats Jongdae on the butt to hurry and go find all of the toys he brought over. Jongdae scrambles out to find everything with Minseok at his heels. Once the hybrids are out of the room, Yixing slumps down onto the table and shuts his eyes. Junmyeon’s hand comes to rub at the back of his neck.

“That bad of a trip?”

“You wouldn’t believe it…” Yixing mumbles into the wood. “I feel a little guilty because I know Jongdae will want to ply but I just want to sleep.”

“I’m sure he’ll understand.”

Yixing grunts in response, feeling like a horrible hybrid owner for already Jongdae for a week and then wanting to choose sleep over him. Junmyeon hums in thought, playing with the baby hairs on Yixing’s neck; the latter thinks he could fall asleep right then and there.

“Why don’t you two just stay until dinner? You can take a nap and Jongdae and Minseok can amuse each other for hours on end. I’m sure it won’t be a problem convincing them to play longer.”

Yixing gives a half sleepy smile up to Junmyeon. “You are the greatest person to ever live.”

“I know.”

Before Yixing can call out to Jongdae that he doesn’t have to pack right now, the tabby comes back. With how much Yixing remembers Jongdae stuffing into his bag when he was first dropped off, he’s surprised now to see Jongdae swinging the duffle around like it weighs nothing. He plops it down in front of the door and waits for Yixing to get up and follow.

Yixing does stand, but only to grab the bag and cock his head back towards Minseok. “We’re staying for a bit longer. Go do whatever it is you cats like.”

Jongdae screeches in excitement. He wraps Yixing in a fast bear hug before grabbing Minseok’s hand. The Siamese is tugging him over to the sunroom that is an offshoot of the living room to probably take a nap as well. Junmyeon places a hand on his shoulder, telling him that he’ll get the guest bed ready for his nap.

“What is in his bag this time?” Yixing says to himself as he kneels to unzip the duffle. “Jongdae. Why.”

It’s just a huge pile of neatly folded cardboard boxes. Yixing is going to need to have a talk with him soon.

. . .

Jongdae watches the clock, counting down how much time he has before Yixing comes back home. He knows the human has a meeting until noon, but after that, he’ll be home early for the rest of the day. There’s still four hours (Yixing _just_ left, Jongdae reminds himself). That’s plenty of time in his mind.

He wanders off to his bedroom slash playroom to finally get started on his master plan. Yixing hadn’t noticed yesterday the next big order that Jongdae received- the box sitting still constructed in the corner next to the pile of Minseok’s spare boxes. Jongdae runs back out to the kitchen to grab the roll of packing tape and scissors from the junk drawer before sitting down in front of his task.

Each box is constructed until Jongdae has multiple stacks above his head. He whoops excitedly at the sight alone. Jongdae recomposes himself to move onto the next step. While scissors are something Yixing always told him to be careful with, Jongdae forgoes all safety for fun instead. He flicks them open and uses one blade to cut the bottom off of the first box. Once the bottom is out, he tosses it to the hallway. The process repeats with certain boxes Jongdae picks out from the piles.

He spends around two hours figuring out how to construct a cardboard tunnel that goes from the wall ledge where he naps down to the ground. It has to be structurally sound enough that it won’t collapse under his weight if he crawls up or down, but also not so dense and heavy that he uses up all of the boxes. The tunnel ends up being mostly tape and only a little bit of cardboard for the walls.

Jongdae knows he won’t finish it all today, heck, probably not even in two weeks. There’s so many boxes to cut and tape together until it’s perfect. But he can wait. When Jongdae checks the time, he’s shocked to find it already eleven.

He lays down for a well-deserved nap after all the hard work he’s put into constructing the box utopia for today. Yixing will be home soon, and as much as Jongdae loves sleeping, he loves spending time with his owner more. Jongdae decides to snooze on the couch in the living room; when Yixing comes in, he’ll be able to hear and wake up right away.

But when he cuddle sup underneath a blanket, all of his plans go out the door. Jongdae falls right to a deep sleep with his arms and legs and tail all sprawled out over the place. Even his mouth cracks open.

That’s how Yixing finds him when he comes back from his meeting at work. He can’t help but be a little jealous that Jongdae is able to nap all day, whenever he wants. Before laying down to also nap with his hybrid, Yixing does his normal lap of the house to make sure nothing is _too_ destroyed. Minseok didn’t come over today- he isn’t expecting to see much damage.

The bedrooms and kitchen look normal enough. Yixing sighs in relief and continues onto the bathrooms, closets, and the living room again. All fine. He saves the playroom for last. Mostly because it’s normal for Jongdae to have scattered snacks and toys all about the room for him to have within reach at all times if he is feeling extra lazy that day.

What greets Yixing isn’t snacks or toys.

It’s the giant cardboard tunnel Jongdae has made from the doorway up to his ledge. Boxes upon boxes are stacked up in the other corners. Multiple rolls of packing tape are gathered at the base of the tunnel that Yixing lightly taps with his foot. He recongizes the post labels on most of them as what Jongdae has not-so-secretly been ordering lately.

Yixing runs a hand through his hair, wondering how he missed that this is what Jongdae has been scheming. Not that he’s truly upset or anything, just bewildered. Yixing leaves it be for right now. He can nap with Jongdae first, discuss the random accumulation of boxes second.

He scoots Jongdae’s legs and tail to the side so he can reline on the couch and its footrest. Jongdae stirs, curling himself up into a tight ball rather than spreading out everywhere. Yixing holds back a laugh. Before shutting his own eyes, he gives a pat on Jongdae’s foot.

The nap doesn’t as long for Yixing as he would’ve liked. Jongdae starts twitching and instantly wakes Yixing up. When he checks his phone, he sees that it has been half an hour already. Jongdae’s eyes crack open and his golden eyes peer up at his owner. He says something half resembling a sentence before flipping so his head is in Yixing’s lap.

Yixing cards his fingers through the hybrid’s hair, stopping the pet the ears every few seconds. When Jongdae is finally woken up a bit more, Yixing makes his move.

“Hey Jongdae, do you have any boxes?”

Jongdae pales as if he’s been caught red handed doing something he wasn’t supposed to. He wants to hide his face down in the blanket. “Not really, no, I don’t think so.”

Yixing knows Jongdae is lying a little bit. But really, he couldn’t deconstruct the cardboard castle very easily nor use those worn out boxes after the fact. Yixing plays along, knowing full well how many boxes he has in the trunk of the car to use.

“That’s too bad then. Me and Junmyeon have been talking and we wanted to move in together. But we’ll need a whole bunch of boxes to move, and I don’t think I have any! None at all!”

Jongdae gasps. Whether in excitement or fear over not having boxes to move- Yixing isn’t sure.

“But- but I can’t just…” Jongdae rambles, his anxiety obviously increasing. Yixing does feel a little bad when his hybrid’s tail starts swishing back and forth from where it has escaped the blanket. This castle had been in the works for about a while now; it would kill Jongdae to just take it apart when he spends virtually every waking moment in it.

Yixing pulls Jongdae into a big hug, smoothing down the twitching ears atop Jongdae’s head.

“You do realize, Dae, that you can buy boxes at the store, right?” Yixing laughs as Jongdae’s face flushes at the realization. “You don’t have to buy the biggest, most expensive things just to get the boxes.”

“Sorry…”

Yixing places a kiss atop Jongdae’s head, relaxing when he feels Jongdae’s own arms wrapping around his middle. “As long as you had fun. Money means nothing. Just next time, maybe don’t buy a five-hundred-dollar box.”


End file.
